Goodbye California
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: AU and OOC - Never know what'll happen between a bartender and a translator during a vacation getaway. / Decided to extend. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

With warring feelings of relief and regret, I walked from my little resort cottage up to the main hotel building that housed the restaurant and bar. The short week went faster than I ever imagined it would. Had I been able to, I would've extended this vacation to a full two weeks, but working freelance meant most often, my time was not my own. Deadlines and requests were all day, every day. The adrenaline and rush upon completing a project kept me going, but I had to take a break. It took two months to schedule, but I got this short week all to myself.

I'd spent the past ten years traveling with my translator work and pleasure, so anywhere out of the way and quiet seemed the perfect getaway spot. Southwest California I always found had the best weather and nicest people. And tomorrow morning, I'd be flying away from it, back home to New York City. So yeah, relief to be going back to the comforts of home, but regret that I'd be leaving at all.

As I crossed out of the warmth into the air-conditioned lobby, I turned immediately to the right and headed straight for the bar. Of course, I'd hoped he was working tonight, and there he was. It was still early, so no one else was there.

He smiled upon seeing me, and I raised a hand to wave. "Hi."

"Hey, how are you?"

I shrugged, "Ready to have a final drink before I leave in the morning."

"Too bad," he replied, turning back to the cooler to retrieve a bottle of beer. Only 3 nights in, and he knew my drinking preferences. I really did not want to leave.

"Wasn't sure you'd be back, after last night," he said with a smirk while flipping open the cap.

"And you thought I couldn't hold my liquor," I said, tipping the top of the bottle to him before taking a drink.

"No," he said, leaning against the bar. "You said you hadn't had Patron before, and if you passed out, I was to deposit you back in your room."

Oh, geez, I had said that, hadn't I? Suffice to say, I was a chatty, flirty drunk. Alcohol did have a habit of loosening my tongue. "But I was able to walk back to my room, and no hangover this morning."

"You hit the beach again?" he asked.

My hand rubbed against my reddened chest. "Yeah, gotta remember to buy higher SPF next vacation."

"You look fine."

I know I didn't, but it was nice of him to say. My fair skin was more prone to slightly blotching in strong sun unless I bathed in SPF 50 or above. It'd dissipate in a couple of days, but for now, I'd just cover up and smell like aloe vera gel for a while.

I wasn't planning on reliving last night's fun of a cocktail or two and a half dozen long necks, 'cause the chance of a hangover coupled with plane travel was never a good combination.

Halfway through my second bottle, I let myself take in a final view of my bartender. His name tag read "August," but everyone called him Auggie. I never learned his last name, and he only knew me as Annie. In his kind of profession, I guess close relatoinships weren't required.

I slid through my iPhone, reading e-mails and posts, slowly integrating myself back into real life. Having Auggie a few feet away, though, smiling and chatting with co-workers and other patrons had me amusing myself with fantasies of me and him. It caused me to smile without realizing, and of course, he called me on it.

"Reading responses to your drunk tweets last night?" he asked.

I quipped an answer, hiding my telltale blush in the sunburn across my nose and cheeks.

When my final second beer emptied, I knew it was time to leave. Some final packing, a good night's sleep was needed now. He brought the bill, and I signed, adding the charges to the room, as I'd been doing all week. With one final glance at Auggie where he stood at the end of the bar, I stood and left.

There was no need for drama now. A clean break, I thought, just walk away. He was probably just being nice, I told myself. Flirting with patrons made them order more, right?

An hour later, after watching the sun set on my veranda, I was contemplating how to stuff everything I'd brought and bought into my suitcase. I was cursing my tendency to shop when the phone rang. The room phone, which hadn't made a peep all week.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Annie?"

"Yes."

"It's August – Auggie – from the bar. You left before I could tell you something."

"Oh, did I leave something there?" I asked.

"No, no, it's just, that brew you liked, I wanted to give you the information on it so you could find it back home."

See what I mean? So sweet. Now I felt like a heel for just walking away without a good-bye.

"Okay, want me to come back?"

"No, I'm off-duty now, so I can bring it to your room."

I agreed and hung up with a sudden realization that I'd already changed into a skimpy sundress I'd been sleeping in. I pulled a bra on quickly, and through the window, I could see him already coming down the path. No time to change into anything else, so maybe my bare feet and pink legs wouldn't be too weird.

At his knock, I opened the door. He still wore the black shirt and pants that made up his uniform, but without the nametag and apron, he looked more real. Plus, there was no longer a wood and marble piece of furniture between us.

"Hi."

"Hi," I said, "Come in, if you want."

He nodded and took a couple of steps in. I let go of the door, and it shut closed, the click loud in the small room.

He glanced around, and in those few silent seconds, I realized I had a very cute, very flirty guy alone in a room that consisted of a tv, a coffeepot, and a king-size bed. Again, thank God for sunburns, as I was sure I was blushing.

"So, the beer?" I asked.

"Yeah, here," he said, pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket. "I also put other beers on there you might like, similar in taste, in case you can't find that one."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do this."

"I know," he said, a smile lighting up his chocolate brown eyes. "It's what makes me a good bartender."

"You are," I replied. "Maks me wish I'd tipped you more now."

He laughed at that, and I joined in.

"So, all ready to go, huh?" he asked, gesturing to the overstuffed suitcase on the floor.

"Yeah, I don't like to leave things to the last minute, in case I sleep in or something."

"What time are you checking out?"

My curiosity, I have to say, piqued right there. Why would he need to know that, I thought. "Probably as soon as I can. Don't want to be late."

"Right."

I glanced back at the door, wondering if there was anything else that needed to be said or done. It was easy in the bar, where our positions of patron and bartender were defined. Here, things were just bordering on awkward and unsure.

But when my eyes turned back to him, my vision blurred, and the next coherent thought I had was, oh, wow, he's kissing me. And not only were his lips – soft and insistent – pressing against mine, but his hands were caressing along my jaw and neck, diving into my hairline.

His momentum took us both into the doorframe, a small groan emitting from my lips as my soft frame was sandwiched between the hardness of the wall and the strength of his body.

It also knocked the surprise out of me, and I reacted instinctively as every fantasy I'd had over the past three nights came to light. His head tilted, his tongue probed, and I let it, reveling in the wanton behavior that, at least on my part, was fueled by just enough alcohol.

I kissed him back hard and just as much fervor he gave a minute ago. It was his turn now to moan, and that gave me enough courage to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer while my leg lifted, my bare knee sliding over his cloth-clad thigh.

Any previous half-thought that this was a fluke dissipated as his hand grabbed my knee, and he angled his body further into mine. His obvious arousal pressed into me, and my body shivered in response.

He spun us both, and somehow, we landed horizontal on the bed, slightly bouncing with the effort, but him on top of me, nonetheless. It broke our kiss, and he stared down into my eyes, his fingers shaking slightly as they brushed over my cheekbone.

"Tell me to leave," he whispered, his eyes completely belieing his words.

"No," I whispered back and pulled his head back down until our lips met again.

* * *

The next morning, my travel alarm clock buzzed me awake – naked, alone, and thoroughly satisfied. Sitting up, I looked around the room and saw a piece of the hotel stationery sitting on top of my suitcase.

"Auggie Anderson," it read, along with a phone number. I folded it and slid it into a side zipper. I'd never tried a long-distance relationship, but there was a first time for everything.

Good-bye, California.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed little oneshot courtesy of recent vacation I took. I wrote some other stuff, too, for the Common Law multichap I'm writing. This was short and sweet, so easier to write in the couple of hours I had here. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Change to 3rd Person POVs

It wasn't until she'd gotten back to her apartment in New York City that Annie pulled out the sheet of hotel stationery with Auggie's number on it. Her busy night resulted in late waking up, and she'd rushed and hurried to finish packing. The car rental was returned, and she rushed to make her flight. The no-devices-allowed rule kept her cell off until she'd touched down, and the thought crossed her mind to call as soon as they landed, but she held off.

It was late, past polite callings hours on the East Coast, but it was three hours earlier in California.

So, glass of wine in hand, she dropped into her overstuffed and extremely comfortable chair and dialed the numbers that she'd by now committed to memory.

But the voice she expected was not on the other line.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Auggie, please."

"I'm sorry, who?"

Annie's heart dropped about two levels down to her belly button. "Auggie. August Anderson."

A giggle, then the woman said, "You must have the wrong number, chica."

Then click.

Her fingers automatically went to redial, but looking at the display and the sheet of paper Auggie had left her, they were exact. Several thoughts went through her mind, one after another, until she was left utterly confused.

Did he give her a fake number? Was he not single, and that was his girlfriend or wife that answered and gave her the brush-off by pretending not to know who he was?

Annie groaned and took a healthy gulp of her win. A feeling of embarrassment washed over her. What was she doing, hooking up with some random guy whose last name she didn't even know until this morning?

Over the next week, she thought about it. Then, as her workload increased, and she began working and traveling, thoughts of her wondrous and beautiful night with Auggie Anderson went away, only popping up when she'd go on a date or get close to someone.

By the time the next summer rolled around, Annie was ready for another vacation. Trying to keep her mind off of her tryst with Auggie, she'd launched herself into her work and saw her bank account increase, but it came at the expense of her mental well-being.

An e-mail offer from the hotel came at the perfect time, and Annie readily accepted. This time, she allotted herself a full two weeks. If she was earning so much now, it might as well be put to good use.

It wasn't until she was in a plane looking down at the deserts of Arizona that thoughts of Auggie crept back into her mind. She wondered if he'd still be there, and if so, how would they act towards each other? She'd decided a long time ago that he had, in fact, given her a fake number. Giving herself a swift shake, she thought, if he was there, she'd be polite and sit at the other end of the bar.

Her room this time around was a decided upgrade from last year. Located in the main building, it had a patio with an ocean view and a small kitchenette. After slipping off her shoes and resting for a few minutes on the large, comfortable bed, she glanced at the clock beside the bed. 3pm. Her East Coast stomach told her it was dinner time, and the airplane food left her wanting. A welcome tray of drinks, crackers, and cheese filled her stomach as she unpacked. She'd be here for two weeks, so there was no need to keep her clothes in her suitcase. By the time she was done unpacking, showered, and changed into a colorful sundress and strappy sandals, she was hungry for real food.

The walk to the restaurant was shorter than last year's, as she was in main building instead of separate building. She slid her phone, some cash and cards into her wristlet and headed off.

* * *

Even if Stu hadn't pointed her out to him as he put in his request for a cocktail cocktail for the new arrival in the restaurant, Auggie would've noticed her. While most other patrons took up residence at bar or at the tables like most business groups did, or outside on balcony overlooking pool, the blonde newcomer had taken up the table by the window - the floor-to-ceiling window that allowed everyone inside view of ocean and sunset. The rays of sun lit off her blonde hair - longer than it was last year - and her gleaming skin. Annie Walker. Of course, when he'd left her last year, he'd only known her first name, but he'd cashed in a favor from guy in front office to find out more about her.

He got her name and where she lived, and he waited. Waited for her to call him on the phone number he'd left. But when a week had passed without a word, he nearly found himself begging for her number from front desk, as well. He'd wound up looking it up online, but he couldn't quite bring himself to call her.

It'd taken a lot for him to go to her that night. Management frowned upon - not expressly against the rules, but he knew he'd get in trouble for it - taking the drunken ladies up on their offers to continue their bartender/patron conversation in their room.

But Annie hadn't invited him. No, she'd only talked to him that short week: talked and smiled and made him wish they'd met in difference circumstances. He only meant to go to her, outside of work, to talk, maybe see if they could continue this quasi-friendship thing long-distance.

But the tension that'd been evident in the public bar launched up to almost unbearable level once they were alone in her room. He'd finally just gave in and kissed her. When she didn't protest, he sent a prayer of thanks and wound up spending a night like he'd never had in his life in her arms. He'd decided to leave before she woke in case someone would see him leaving, but he made sure he left his name and number.

For two weeks, he'd allowed himself to wait, but when he didn't hear anything, he moved on. Not much else to do. He even dated again, but he kept wanting the woman in his arms to have a big, bright smile and long, flowing blonde hair. He wanted them to laugh at his dumb jokes and make him feel like he did back then. None of them ever measured up.

But now - now she was back, almost a year to the day, sitting in his bar like nothing happened a year ago. He wanted to brush Stu aside and deliver her drink himself, but his pride stood in the way. If she were interested, she'd have called. Maybe her coming was a good thing, he thought. He'd see her again, exorcise her out of his system, make himself believe that what they had wasn't all that special, and he was romanticizing something that was purely superficial and fleeting.

* * *

**Needed to change POVs for storytelling purposes. Auggie's motivations and thoughts were required.**

**Please review. Thanks ahead of time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annie smiled gratefully at the waiter - Stu his name badge said - as he set her Surf Swell cocktail in front of her, along with a glass of iced water.

"Your food should be up in a few minutes. We're rather busy tonight."

"No hurry. It's my first night here, and I plan on watching every sunset for the next two weeks from this chair."

"I'll be sure to reserve it for you," Stu said with a warm smile.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy your signature cocktail. Auggie's famous for them."

The mention of his name caused Annie's control to slip, and her fingers shook just for a fraction of a second as she reached for the tumbler. She took a deep breath and picked up the glass, the blue liquid and ice cubes swirling around. "Tell - tell him thank you - for me."

"I will. Anything you need, give me a shout."

She'd ordered the drink blindly off the list, but seeing the bright blue swirling liquid again brought back memories of last year, when she sat at the bar, wondering what type of "signature cocktail" of his she'd like to try. Her eyes had gone to the Surf Swell 'cause it included shots of rum and Patron, and she'd asked how strong it was 'cause she'd never had tequila. The mix of curacao and pineapple nearly masked the alcohol content, and she'd downed it quickly and ordered another.

The memory spurred her curiosity, and she couldn't bear it any longer and turned around. Her table was across the room, but even over and between heads and bodies of other patrons and the few people at the bar watching football game, she recognized the wavy brown hair and tanned skin. He was smiling as he worked, and she felt a tug in her chest that completely belied her brain's edict that she'd ignore last year.

* * *

"You gotta give me tips on how to make those cocktails of yours, Aug," Stu said, coming behind the bar.

"Just follow the recipe," Auggie replied. "Why? Want to join me behind the bar?"

"Only if I could wait on girls like that blonde over there every day."

Auggie wanted to do several things right then, but he bit his tongue to stop himself from telling his young college student part-time waiter that the blonde's name was Annie, and he should treat his customers with more respect. But to do so would be telling. Not many people on the wait staff were still there from last year, and the young man wouldn't understand why he knew her so well.

Her order of the Surf Swell gave him half a hope that she had, indeed, remembered him. It was the cocktail he'd prepared just for her that one night she'd gotten sloshed. As orders had settled for now, he looked over at her, holding the glass and sipping the bright blue liquid. God, he wanted to see her face again. Even if she didn't remember him or their time together, he'd just like talking to her again.

"Auggie."

His reverie was pulled back to the present as a waitress came behind the bar, order ticket in hand. "Hey, Lena, what do you got for me?"

"Four mojitos for the guys sitting outside," she said.

Auggie didn't miss the "inadvertent" brush of her fingers against his as he took the ticket off her. A beautiful student in her last year at UCSD, Lena had worked at the hotel for a couple of years now and made no secret of her attraction to him. He was flattered and had even gone out with her once, but Lena wasn't a one-man woman, as he quickly found out. She flirted heavily with everyone, and rumor had it she was even involved with the hotel's manager.

He wasn't celibate in the least, but any woman he dated knew at the outset that no promises were being made. Actually, Annie was the first woman who'd kept his attention after parting. He'd wondered about it and almost asked his friends if that had ever happened to them, but he never did.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Annie's belly was full, she'd seen her first of 14 gorgeous sunsets, and, courtesy of another Surf Swell and two longnecks of beer, she was glad she didn't have to drive home. Only a dozen steps away was her bed. The dinner crowd was gone, she noticed, and a few others had come in for drinks. With inebriation, Annie's agitation and annoyance with Auggie grew. She wanted to just let it go, but the question still rattled in her mind. What happened last year? Why did he leave a number that obviously wasn't his?

Damn it, she thought to herself. She spent a lot of money to come here, and her first night was being ruined.

With a sigh, she drained the bottle of beer and picked up her purse. She walked confidently - surprising considering the amount of alcohol running through her system - to the bar and sat at the end.

"Another for the road?" she asked, clanking the empty bottle on the bar.

She nearly lost it completely when his eyes met hers. He apparently hadn't seen her approach, and his head whipped around to her in surprise. Chocolate brown, Annie thought, and never wavering when he looked at her. That's what she first noticed last year, what drew her to him in the first place. He had a way of making her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

"It's good to see you again, Annie," he said, effortlessly pulling a cap opener out of his pocket and sliding a full bottle across to her.

"You remember me?" she squeaked, her inebriated lack of control showing.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

He said it so soft, with just a hint of sadness, and for a few seconds, Annie nearly forgot that she was the wronged party in this duo. "If you say so," she responded, mentally cringing as her words came through with more bitterness than she meant.

An order from the other end of the bar pulled him away, but he kept glancing her way throughout the minutes he was gone. Annie tried to ignore the looks, but the TV was playing an uninteresting football game, and the beer suddenly tasted like sawdust in her mouth. She was methodically picking at the label when she saw him return.

"How long are you here for?" he asked, setting a glass of iced water in front of her.

She hadn't requested it, but was grateful, all the same.

"Two weeks," she replied. "A proper vacation this time around."

"Much better than five days, huh?"

"I've deserved it," she said with a shrug, though inwardly her heart leapt that he'd obviously remembered the year-old details.

"Work getting to you, huh?" he asked. "Cooped up 50 weeks out of the year behind a desk, nice to get out, huh?"

Annie laughed and said, "Hardly." Then, upon realization that she'd never told him anything about her, she added, "I'm a translator. I live in New York City, but over half of the year, I'm traveling all over the world."

"Wow, that's amazing. I've never been out of California."

"Mm, even if I lived here, in paradise, I'd still want to get away, see what's out there."

"So, out of every other beach community in the world, you came here," he said.

"Yep," Annie said, taking a sip of the cool water. Its coldness seemed to clear her palate and mind slightly.

"Can I ask why?"

Her eyes rose to meet his, and the unspoken answer flared up between them. The heavy wood of the bar separated them, but his expressive eyes and a countenance that held hope took her back, once again, to that night when he stood in front of her in her room, asking her to tell him to go. Annie thought that she just liked the area, and southern California seemed to be where she felt the most relaxed, but she knew what he meant.

Why this hotel, in particular, when dozens dotted the area?

She knew the answer, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, but before she completely prostrated herself before this man, she needed to know one thing.

"I called you when I got back, you know."

Annie saw the look of confusion on his face, but was too caught up in her own emotions of frustration and confusion to even try to decipher it. "I dialed the numbers, exactly as you had written them, but you didn't answer. A woman did, who said she never heard of you, and I had the wrong number."

She paused then, downing the rest of her water. He hadn't taken the opportunity to respond, so she took it to mean what she initially surmised. "There really was no need for the gesture," she said. "I was leaving, we both knew that, so…"

With as much grace and shattered confidence as she could muster, Annie picked up her purse and stood. "Please – please bill all of this to my room," she said. "It's 108."

Then, fighting every urge pulsating through her to look back, she walked away.

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think? Do you like making this a cast AU? I need other characters to round out the story and figured most of them would fit nicely into minor roles, especially given their actions on show and what I plan to do with the story.**

**I kind of agonized over when they should meet, what should happen, and how long to draw out the misunderstanding of these star-crossed lovers. Hope I did it justice.**

**Please leave a word of review. And, (she writes with a wink and a smile) not just to say you're glad I'm back. LOL I'd really appreciate some feedback on this. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had been rising for an hour, but still cast long shadows behind the beach houses onto the ocean and sand. But the air was warm and clean, and Annie had arrived about a half hour prior.

Even with all the travel and food and alcohol and emotional reunion with Auggie yesterday, she'd slept well and woke with only slight headache. Her east coast brain had her wide awake, so she'd packed up before dawn to spend day at beach, remembering this time to slather on the high spf she brought this time. No more sunburn this year, she promised herself.

The beach wasn't too busy this morning, but, she supposed, it was never completely empty. Power walkers, dogs and their owners, and a little further down, a few surfers in wetsuits taking on the day's first waves. Not much changed, she thought, from last year, and she was grateful for it. Of all the vacation spots and beaches she'd been to in her life, for some reason, she liked it here the best.

A couple weeks here, and life in New York City would be a piece of cake.

That thought in mind, she slid her sunglasses on and lay back in her little folding beach chaise she'd brought. Low to the ground, it still allowed her to dig her feet and toes in the sand. Nothing felt as good as doing that, she thought. Even the warmth and fur of her expensive Uggs didn't feel as good as this.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but the feeling that she wasn't quite alone made her open her eyes and raise her sunglasses. The beach was big enough, she thought, that she shouldn't have to share her little slice of sand with anyone.

Then her vision settled on the person sitting next to her, and she audibly gasped.

* * *

Auggie hadn't been in the water all week, and when he woke this morning, his first thought was to grab his board shorts, his surfboard, and head out onto the water. Bigger waves would have been gotten miles down the beach, but they were enough to satisfy his current needs and let him think. After the bombshell Annie dropped on him last night, he'd been in need of some deep thought. She called him?! How did he not see that? During that whole two weeks that he waited, he didn't see her name flash on caller ID, nor did he see any missed calls from her. What the hell? He knew he'd given her the number right.

After a good hour of playing with the surf, he tucked his board under his arm and walked back to dry land. A few other guys that came out regularly waved to him, and he waved back, but his attention was caught by a familiar head of blonde hair and long, bare legs. Without even thinking, his feet turned him towards where Annie was sitting.

Dark sunglasses hid her eyes from him, but since she didn't move or acknowledge his presence as he approached, he decided not to push his luck and simply sat a couple of feet away, laying his board next to him.

He tried not to gawk, but her long, flowy dress hid most of her body last night, and she wore a two-piece now. The memory of the last time he'd seen her long, toned legs and midriff flared in his mind, and he breathed deeply to calm his body back down.

A gasp sounded next to him, and he looked over to see her mouth hanging open and her fingers holding her glasses up to her forehead.

"Good morning, Annie," he said, a smile playing along his lips at her shock. Then he saw as her eyes went from his face down his body and back again. He inhaled with a sense of male satisfaction at her scrutiny, and he was glad he hadn't worn his full wetsuit he sometimes wore when surfing. Just to give her the full show, he nonchalantly shifted and leaned back on his elbows.

"You surf?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid. I'd be on the water every day, if I could," he said with a shrug. "But school and work, you know."

"School?" she asked.

Auggie turned to his side to talk to her directly and said, "Yeah. What, did you think I just slung drinks for a living?"

"No, of course not," she said, pushing her sunglasses back fully onto her head. "I mean, I guess we didn't have much time to talk before."

Auggie shook his head, "No, we didn't. Annie, I don't regret one second of our time together."

"Neither do I. Did you think I did?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

She sighed, and her eyes dropped to her hands across her lap. "I'd love to sit here and flirt and maybe pick up where we left off last year, but it's just – maybe we should decide now that, when I go back home, neither of us will expect anything else from the other."

"Why?" the question came out of Auggie's mouth as quickly as it popped into his head.

"Auggie, don't play with me. I don't know what kind of girls you're used to out here, but I'm not the kind of girl to sleep around."

"What? Wait, Annie, what are you talking about?"

Her eyes raised again to me, snapping with annoyance and anger. "Maybe it was a bad idea coming back here."

"No, it wasn't. Annie, what you said last night, did you really call?"

She nodded, "The next night. It would've been about 8pm West Coast time. A girl answered, saying she never heard of you."

"Maybe –"

She shook her head, "I dialed it exactly as you wrote it down."

"Then something went wrong with the phone company or something. I waited, Annie. For two weeks, I waited for you to call. When you didn't, I just assumed – well, I really didn't know what to think."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I'm not a virgin, Annie, and I have dated and had relationships, but I'm not in the bang 'em and leave 'em type."

* * *

If the sand could turn to quicksand beneath Annie and swallow her up, she'd be eternally grateful at that moment. "God, for a whole year, I thought –"

"Same here."

"Still, even if we had talked, I had work, and you had work and school, like you said."

'I would have made the effort."

And, looking back into his warm brown eyes, Annie believed him, and with half a laugh, she smiled as a wave of relief rolled over her. "So –"

"So –"

"What are you studying?"

"I'm done, actually. Got my degree about a month ago, and decided to spend one more summer before sending out the resumes," he said, sitting up and rubbing sand off his elbows. "I'm gonna miss the hotel, but –"

"So, your degree isn't in mixology?" Annie asked with a laugh.

"Computer forensics, actually."

"Wow, very impressive," Annie said. "So you're going to stay in California? Work in Silicon Valley?"

He shrugged and looked out onto the rolling waves crashing on the beach, and Annie almost felt like she could read his mind. Having to leave this kind of life – laidback and beautiful – would be hard, no matter what.

A silence settled between them, broken only by rushing of the waves, squawking of birds and the odd dog bark. Annie smiled to herself as she remembered how often she thought of the man sitting beside her over the past year. Her pride had stood in the way of her calling again, or even sending a text or looking him up. But now? Now, she was here. He was here. Misunderstandings explained away and apologies accepted. And the next two weeks spread out in front of her like a nirvana.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Ever been on a surf board?"

* * *

**A/N Not even close to being done. :)**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ever been on a surf board?"

Annie's mouth dropped open at Auggie's off-the-cuff question, then she laughed out loud. "Oh, god, no. Besides, this suit is more for show than swimming."

His eyes did a quick, appraising look at her black two-piece, and Annie nearly felt more naked than she did by the time his gaze met hers. "There's a difference?"

"Oh, how little you know of fashion," Annie remarked, making an unneeded adjustment to the bow that held the top together between her breasts. "Why don't you go? I'll watch."

His eyes narrowed before he replied, "Will you still be here when I get back, or –"

"Go, Auggie."

He gave her one last look before standing up and retrieving his board. Annie slid her sunglasses back down onto her nose so her ogling of him would not be as noticeable. While the handful of other surfers had wetsuits on, he wore only board shorts that clung to his hips, leaving his muscled chest and back in full view.

Between his shoulder blades, she now saw, a sort of tribal tattoo that she couldn't quite make out as he ran down the sand. She wondered why she didn't notice it before, but then again, last year, her thoughts and time with him was limited.

* * *

Auggie joined the handful of his buddies that were getting out of the water, shaking droplets from their hair.

"Hey, Aug," one said. "Who's the chick you were talking to over there?"

"Annie," he answered, not quite knowing how much info to give them. It's not that he was possessive or anything, he tried to tell himself, but he hoped they'd come to some type of understanding.

Then he noticed all of them, not just the one who asked about her, were staring in her direction. Curious, he turned, as well, and his mouth dropped open as he watched her stand from her chaise lounge and pull on an oversized coverup that reached her knees.

Didn't she say she wasn't going to leave, he thought. What – His worries were assuaged, though, as her arms disappeared into the coverup, and one, then two strips of black material dropped to the sand. He had to swallow hard as the remembrance of what she looked like with no clothes touching her soft skin flashed in his mind.

All too soon, another suit, a one piece, made its way up her legs and under the coverup. Her body twisted and angled with her movements, then the coverup came off, showing a one-piece that, though it blocked his view of a good portion of her skin, clung to her like a second skin.

Her sunglasses were tossed onto the chaise, and she took off at a run towards the water, splashing into the few inches before diving once it got deep enough.

A movement in his periphery showed his one buddy that'd asked about her was heading in her direction.

"Hey, she's mine," he said.

"Now you tell us? That's cold, bro."

Auggie waved off his friends' groans before taking to the water himself, walking in, then straddling his board and paddling along to where she was. She'd swum out a bit and was now floating on her back, the waves washing over her shoulders and down her body.

He could've spent a good hour staring at her like that, like a mermaid or a siren of the sea. "Change your mind, then?"

She jerked slightly at his voice, but stayed floating and smiled over to him.

"It was getting hot in the sun, and I wanted to cool off," she said.

"Yeah, the sun's not the only hot thing out here," he replied, his hand reaching out to brush against her leg.

The blatant come-on and compliment got her blushing, despite the cool water, and Auggie smiled. The next two weeks were going to be fun.

"So, we're out here. Sure you don't want to at least try it out? I won't let you fall off."

* * *

The next few days passed easy and fun for Annie. Since Auggie was off Monday and Tuesday, they'd spent both days together, on the beach and around the town. He'd explained the hotel's reluctance for employees to "mingle" with the guests, so when Annie returned to her room, she returned alone.

The flirting had been heavy, yet natural and as easy as it was the previous year. Besides a few stolen kisses and touches, they hadn't gone any further, and Annie felt all right with that. Time in California seemed to go slower, and there was no need to rush.

When Auggie started his work week Wednesday, Annie was by herself for a while, and she decided to indulge in the on-site spa, getting a facial and manicure. She planned on vegging out on her bed and watching tv for a while, if only to get out of the sun and give her skin a much-needed break. Her sunscreen had done its job, but she didn't want to push her luck.

When she picked up the remote, though, the only thing she got on the tv was a lot of snow and static. Damn it, she thought as she rolled over to grab the phone by the bed and call the front desk.

They promised to send someone over, so she admired the scenery outside her window until a knock sounded on the door.

"Hello?" she asked through the closed door.

"Ms. Walker? You called about a broken tv?" came a deep-voiced reply on the other side.

"Yes," she replied, opening the door and expecting to find some sort of maintenance man on the other side. What she saw, though, was a tall, dark-skinned, black-haired, extremely handsome man in a suit.

"Hello."

"Hi," she replied after a few seconds, realizing she was staring and motioned him into the room.

"My name is Jai Wilcox, Ms. Walker. I was at the desk when your call came in and decided to see to it myself."

"Please, call me Annie. Wait, did you say Wilcox?"

"Yes," he replied with a nod and a megawatt smile. "Co-manager of this hotel, and my father, Henry Wilcox, is the owner."

"Oh, okay," Annie said. "Does the manager usually do maintenance calls? I mean –"

"Usually not, but as I said, I was at the desk, so –"

Annie wasn't sure what it was, but a slight feeling of uneasiness came over her, and she took a further step back. Jai Wilcox's eyes seemed to bore into hers, and she wasn't quite convinced of his excuse as to why he came to fix her problem himself.

"Well, it's probably just a loose cable wire or something," she said, motioning to the tv. "If you'd like to look at it."

"Of course."

He looked somewhat comical leaning and squatting behind the tv and stand, but soon enough, the audio and sound came through, and he stood, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"There you are, Annie," he said. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Had anyone else asked that of her, Annie would brush it off, but there was just enough smarm in his words and gaze that gave her the willies. "No, thank you. That's the only problem I was having at the moment."

"Tell you what, anytime you do have a problem in the time you'll be here, feel free to call me personally. Here's my card," he said, sliding one out of his pocket and laying it on the bed.

"Oh, sure," Annie said, knowing darn well she wouldn't do so, but there really was no need to be rude at the moment.

"Have a good day, Annie."

"Good-bye, Mr. Wilcox."

Once the door shut behind him, Annie nearly sprinted over to it to lock it. A shiver ran over her, and she had a sudden urge to run to Auggie and give him a bear hug to get rid of the slimy feeling she had right then.

* * *

**From a vacation-inspired oneshot to a full-fledged cast multichap. Never thought this story would get thsi far, but I've gotten all the plots written out, so it's just a matter of fleshing it out and posting. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Summarily annoyed and slightly freaked, Annie found herself unable to relax after Jai left. It was only 4pm, a bit early for supper, but she could do with a Signature Cocktail to calm her nerves.

The bar and restaurant was relatively empty, with only a couple of businessmen sitting at one of the tables, so she walked over to the bar and sat at the end. A blonde waitress whose name she couldn't remember was serving the men, and though she knew Auggie was on duty, he wasn't behind the bar.

Instead, someone else came out of the kitchen and slid behind the bar, a rather beautiful brunette woman that, when she saw Annie, narrowed her eyes just a bit before she turned around to rummage around among the bottles.

If the woman thought she could make Annie feel bad or inferior, she had another thing coming, Annie thought. "Excuse me, could I have a Heineken, please?"

The bartender huffed before doing her duty and grabbing the bottle and opening it before placing it on the bar in front of her. Before Annie could take a swig, though, she heard, "Not from around here, huh?"

The tone had just enough venom in it to tell Annie when she was being giving attitude, but she refused to take the bait. There was no telling why the woman, whose nametag now she could read as "Lena" sought to be a bitch to a high-paying customer and resident of the hotel, but Annie didn't have the time nor the want to play along.

She took her time taking a drink and placing it on the bar before looking the woman dead in the eyes. "Considering I'm staying at this hotel for two weeks on vacation, obviously not. Any other stupid questions you'd like to ask me, or should I take my business elsewhere? That is, before I report your behavior to your boss and the managers?"

Lena's mouth dropped open, and Annie smirked. Though she really didn't want to talk to Jai Wilcox again, she was sure he or his father wouldn't allow their staff to treat her like this.

"Hey, Lena, thanks for covering for me."

The stare contest abruptly ended at the sound of Auggie's voice, and both women looked up as the tanned, wavy-haired bartender slipped on his apron.

For a few seconds, Auggie's professional friendliness and demeanor slipped a bit at the sight of Annie sitting across the way. He hadn't expected to see her today, as she'd expressed the want to hang out in her room and watch the sunset from her balcony when they'd talked that morning.

"No problem, Auggie," Lena said, pulling his attention away from the blonde to the brunette walking towards him. As usual, a smile was on her lips, and her overly made-up eyes were blinking up at him. He was never quite sure what she was trying to do when she did that, but he returned her smile nonetheless and endured her brush-up as she walked past.

As the place was just about empty, he went to take care of the only customer he had. "Hey, wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Getting tired of my company already?" she replied as she leant against the bar. The past few days had given her skin a golden glow, and the white sundress set it off beautifully.

He shook his head. "Never. But you did say you wanted to rest, watch tv and order room service."

"Mm, I did, and I wanted to, but –"

Auggie picked up a rag and began drying glasses. "But?"

She sighed, and after draining half the bottle of her expensive beer, began telling him about her busted tv and subsequent visit by Jai Wilcox. Just the mention of the weasely man set Auggie's teeth on edge, and his fingers tightened on the glass he held, nearly causing it to crack.

"I take it I'm not the only one who doesn't like the man," Annie said, emptying her bottle and setting it forward for another.

While Auggie got her another, he told her about the father and son team of Henry and Jai Wilcox. A month after she'd left last year, the original owner retired and sold the hotel to Henry Wilcox, who came in all smiles and best wishes, with a smiling Jai Wilcox on his heels. Lots of rumor and gossip bounced around, but the story given was that Henry was grooming his long-lost son to follow in his footsteps, and he placed him in position as co-manager.

Annie waved her half-empty bottle to get him to stop. "Wait a second, long-lost son?"

"Have you ever seen Henry Wilcox?"

Annie shook her head.

"If you did, you'd notice the disparate difference in appearance between father and son. The story goes that Henry Wilcox, when jetting around the world on business, fell in love with a woman from India, but left her. She showed up about ten years ago, saying she was dying, and she needed him to take care of their son."

"Wow," Annie breathed.

"Exactly. Jai's done his best to get along with everyone here, but he has no experience, other than a gift for gab. Everyone here has either sided with Team Wilcox or Team Campbell. Guess which one I'm on?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her, which caused a growing-more-tipsy-by-the-minute Annie to giggle.

Auggie knew she probably needed some food on her stomach before he handed her another bottle, so grabbing up a menu, he slid it across to her.

"Thanks," she said. "Who's Campbell?"

"Campbells," Auggie corrected. "Arthur and Joan. Married. Arthur's been manager for years, ran this place like a well-oiled machine. Joan's in charge of Food and Entertainment, which makes her my boss directly."

The arrival of a few more guests took Auggie away, so Annie concentrated on what she wanted to order for dinner. She was making her way through all the succulent and delicious offerings and decided on a Chicken Thai Salad with peanut soy sauce. While waiting for her food, she sat back in her chair and watched Auggie work. The sunlight streaming through the window showed sunset would occur in a couple of hours, but she figured no sunset would rival the view she had now.

* * *

Auggie put in Annie's food order with the kitchen and returned to the bar. He'd wanted to continue their conversation, and he also wanted to know what she and Lena were talking about when he came on duty. But it'd have to wait 'til later. They'd agreed to keep their relationship behind closed doors for now, though it kind of killed him to do so.

He could almost read Annie's thoughts over the next couple of hours as she sat at the end of the bar, ate her dinner, and sipped her beer and water. Over the years he'd worked at the hotel, he'd seen hundreds of women do the same thing, but Annie was the only one that stood out.

Why, he didn't know. Philosophy wasn't a course he took in college. He was more into logic, computer skills, things he could see for himself and explain. Why he was compelled and drawn to the blonde translator who he knew would be gone in a fortnight befuddled him, but he couldn't help it.

She drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He really didn't want her to leave, he knew. Though he liked his job – he wouldn't have stayed for so long if he didn't – after graduating a few weeks ago, his thoughts had been moving beyond the hotel and what he wanted to do for his future.

He hadn't planned on including another person in those thoughts of the future, but who was he to throw a gift fate obviously sent him away?

He loved how she blushed when he winked at her or paid her a compliment. You'd think she never heard how beautiful she was, he thought. But really, it's what he loved about Annie. He'd never met anyone who was so self-assured, so beautiful, so confident, yet when presented with honest flattery, acted as if she'd never heard it before.

He knew he should be scared that the word "love" had entered his thoughts, but he didn't feel any sort of feeling that bordered on fright. The realization felt natural, so he just went with it.

Meanwhile, in Annie's near-drunk state of mind, she's thinking back on the brunette – what was her name again? Lena? Above all, she didn't like how the woman brushed up against her boyfriend. Yes, it was a word she doesn't use lightly considering her past history with failed relationships, but damn it! She'd fight for what was hers, nonetheless.

At least, she figured with the rest of her non-alcohol-infused brain, she knew why Lena gave her the cold shoulder when she first walked in. Lena had the hots for Auggie, obviously, and she was jealous of the attention that Auggie was giving her. Huh, Annie thought. Auggie flirted with everybody there. It was part of his personality. How dense was this woman to the man she was throwing herself at?

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Auggie and Annie, someone other than Lena had seen how the bartender and well-heeled hotel guest were talking and flirting with one another – much more than was natural for an employee and guest.

"Son, how have things been this week?" Henry Wilcox said, drawing Jai's attention from the bar.

Jai straightened and schooled his countenance to match that which his father was used to seeing. "The usual, Father."

Henry's eyes narrowed at him, while his eyebrows rose, a look that always froze Jai in his tracks. "And what would that be?"

Jai herded his father out of the lobby into their offices. "As you know, I've been keeping an eye on the staff, seeing if any changes need to be made."

"And have you come to any realizations?" Henry said, easing himself into his leather chair.

"Yes. I've received intel that one of the staff has broken the rules, and therefore, needs to be let go."

When Jai didn't expand, Henry rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "And?"

"August Anderson. He's nobody, really, just a bartender, but he's crossed the line with one of the guests here."

"God, Jai, could you please give me specifics? I don't have time for –"

"Annie Walker. He's sleeping with Annie Walker."

* * *

**A/N Good news. I've got rest of the story summary'd out, which means (probably) more frequent updates. Thanks to ALL of the feedback. Very happy to have so many still with me on this.**

**What do you think of all the intrigue in this last chapter? Arthur and Joan should be up next, and I can't forget Stu, can I?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Walker? I don't think I've heard –"

"Annie Walker is staying in King Luxury Suite for this week and next."

A slight twitch in Henry Wilcox's cheek was the only tell, but Jai knew what his father was thinking, but Jai refused to let on how he got his information. Though his father took him in a decade ago, and they both mourned his mother's death a year later, he still didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him.

"I see. And I take it you have evidence to prove this? Employment law states –"

"I have proof, father. Don't you trust me?"

Despite the half eye-roll Henry Wilcox gave, he nodded and picked up his phone. "Fine, fine. I take it you can handle this? 'Cause I've got work to do."

Jai nodded and turned on his heel.

* * *

The next morning, Auggie walked into work at noon with a smile on his face. He'd left Annie at his apartment, sleeping off her hangover. She'd stayed at the bar all night, and though he'd added glasses of water, and in addition to her supper, snacks, she was well-on inebriated when his shift ended. Though she could've gotten to her room and slept it off, he wasn't ready to say good night to her yet.

With her final bill, which she signed and charged to her room, he slipped in a note telling her to meet him at his car. They'd made it back to his place, and though she couldn't keep her hands off of him, Auggie didn't feel right taking advantage of his sober condition to her drunk one, and he'd indulged on a heavy makeout session before tucking them both into bed for the night.

He'd left a note and the keys to his car for her to get back to the hotel and walked in. The entire way in he couldn't help but think how he felt waking up that morning. During the night, she'd slid over to his side of the bed, and he woke up spooning her, with her hands holding his across her stomach. It felt so right and true, that he knew he wanted to wake up like that every morning thereafter.

He'd wanted to call in sick and stay there with her, but she needed sleep, and he didn't want to take advantage, neither of her nor his workplace. Besides, he thought, his days off would come soon enough, and she'd agreed to more surfing lessons. Just the thought of seeing Annie in her form-fitting swimsuit –

"Auggie? My office, please."

His thoughts were abruptly yanked from one blonde to another as his direct boss, Joan Campbell, stood in the doorway of the employee locker room.

"Be right there, Joan," he said as he stowed his jacket in his locker and grabbed out his apron. A minute later, he knocked on Joan's office door.

"Come in, Auggie."

"Hey, Joan," he said, walking in and sitting down in the seat she motioned to. He wasn't quite sure what Joan needed to talk to him about, but it had to be something big 'cause she rarely pulled employees into her office.

"Auggie, this is rather difficult for me to say. You've been here longer than anyone else, and –"

A cold niggle of fear traveled up Auggie's spine. "Joan, just tell me. What's going on?"

She straightened and took a deep breath before looking him directly in the eyes. "You've been found to have broken hotel policy. I'm sorry, but you've been fired."

"Wh – what?"

"To smooth things over, the Wilcoxes have offered that you resign and work for the next two weeks before leaving, allowing you to more readily got a new job, but they won't be offering a recommendation."

All of her words after "fired" buzzed in Auggie's head.

"I've talked with Arthur, and neither of us agree with this. We'd be more than happy to offer personal references anywhere else you want to go."

Auggie still stared at her, his mind racing as all of what she said began to filter in and make sense. "Wait, Joan, just wait. You said I'm fired because of a hotel policy? I've always been sure to perform to the utmost of professionalism. What policy?"

"Fraternization."

Auggie's hands clenched slightly at the word. He knew exactly what Joan was referring to, but he still couldn't believe it. "Fraternization? With a hotel guest, I'm assuming?"

"So it's true, then."

"How?" Auggie asked, totally ignoring her comment.

"I have no details. Jai Wilcox informed both Arthur and I this morning. We had no choice in the matter."

That piece of information further ground Auggie's teeth together. Jai Wilcox, he thought. He should have guessed. After what Annie had told him yesterday, he should have walked right up to the man and decked him. Then he wouldn't have minded being fired. But now – being kicked out like this, he couldn't accept.

With a nod to his boss, he stood and, without a word, walked out of her office, to the locker room to retrieve his jacket and walked out of the hotel. He could hear a few voices calling after him, but he refused to heed them.

All he cared about now was getting back to his apartment and Annie.

* * *

By the time he'd gotten home, he was out of breath 'cause his anger had him taking the last half mile at a run. The burst of adrenaline allowed him to clear his head, though, and he began thinking hard about his situation.

First thing he wanted to do was tell Annie and make sure she knew what was going on before she went back to the hotel. He wanted to be sure she knew Jai Wilcox was behind it and to be wary of him when she returned.

When he walked in, he thanked God and the architect of his apartment complex for the open layout plan, 'cause his first sight was of Annie standing at his kitchen counter. Her back was to him, but the sight of her in his dress shirt nearly made his heart stop. It reached to her upper thigh, and she was wearing nothing else.

All thoughts of why he was there and what had happened over the past hours flew from his thoughts as she turned. Her blonde hair, disheveled and tousled from sleep, but sexy, nonetheless, flew around her shoulders.

"Auggie!"

His names on her lips sounded like a prayer, and he crossed the room to her, taking her in his arms and laying a blistering kiss on her lips. Startled for a few seconds, she melted in his embrace.

A minute later, she pulled back. "Auggie, what's going on? Not that I don't mind a hello like that, but aren't you supposed to be at work?"

And with her words he was yanked back to reality, and he released her. "Yeah, about that."

"What's going on?" she asked.

He took her hand and lead her to the couch. He almost asked her to go get dressed first, 'cause the sight of her bare, tanned legs distracted him, but he didn't. "I got fired," he said without preamble.

"My God, Auggie, why? What happened?"

"A lot of shit, if you'll pardon my language."

"Forget about the language," Annie said, turning towards him on the couch and grabbing his hands. "Tell me what happened."

Instantly her touch calmed him, and he looked up into her face, her soft brown eyes full of worry and concern. "They found out about us."

She jerked a bit at this and said, "They who? And who cares if they did? You still do your job, and in my opinion, do it better than anyone else who works there."

"Thanks," Auggie said with half a smile. "Maybe you can write me a personal reference, too."

"Auggie, this isn't funny."

"I know it isn't. Apparently, Jai Wilcox found out about us, told his daddy, and I've been fired for violating hotel policy."

"Policy?" she asked. "I thought you said it was just frowned on –"

Auggie shrugged, "I know, and that's pretty much how it's been. I don't ever remember anyone being fired for this. They gave me two weeks and the opportunity to resign if I go quietly. I just walked out."

"Wow. I can't believe this."

"You're not the only one."

"I'd like to get dressed. Wait for me?"

Auggie was going to ask where she expected him to go, but she jumped up from the couch and walked into his bedroom. Now that he was alone, and the adrenaline from his run began to wore off, the enormity of the whole deal hit him.

He'd never been fired in his life, and the way this all went down angered him more than the thought of being unemployed. He never liked Jai Wilcox ever since he met the man, but he just put it up to the man's personality. That was nearly a year ago. Surely if Jai wanted to get rid of him before now, he'd have done it. The only time he and Annie had been together the past few days since she arrived was on his days off. She'd only been to the bar when he was working for two days.

A knock at his front door brought him out of his thoughts, and he got up to answer it. He didn't think his day could get any worse when he opened his door.

"Auggie, oh, my god, I can't believe it! I can't believe they fired you! Oh, you must be so –"

Lena's grating voice was bad enough, but she launched herself through the doorway, latching herself onto him. Auggie grabbed her by the upper arms and peeled her off of him.

"Lena, what the hell?"

"Oh, Auggie. I can't believe they'd do this. Are you okay?"

She raised her hand to his face, and Auggie leaned away from her touch. "I'm fine, Lena. How did you find out so fast? You weren't scheduled to work today."

"Oh, umm, well, don't worry about me, honey. You're the one out of a job. Are you sure you don't want to stay, work out your last two weeks? Maybe you can talk to Henry, you know, I'm sure he'll understand if –"

"Lena, answer the question. How did you find out about this? You've never hung out at the hotel when you weren't working."

"Gossip, you know, and –"

"No, you know something. And since when do you call the owner of the hotel Henry?"

"Ow, Auggie, let go."

He did, but made sure to stay in her personal space. "You knew because you're the one who told," he said, and when she didn't deny it, he continued. "Seriously, Lena? Just 'cause I don't fall for your slutty attitude and brushing up against me every five seconds, you get me fired? We've worked together for years. Why now? Why – It's Annie, isn't it?"

At the mention of her name, Lena's face changed, the compassion and concern changing to spite and hatred. "'It's Annie, isn't it?'" she mocked, then scoffed. "What do you think, Auggie? Everything was fine until she came along last year, batting her eyes at you."

"Last year?" Auggie asked.

"Yes, last year. I'm sure it's imprinted on your memory. I wouldn't be surprised if you pressed the napkin she used in your scrapbook. And you sneaking off to her room. You're lucky I didn't say anything then."

"Why didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, she left. I figured it was nothing, and –"

"And you're the one who intercepted her call the next day, weren't you?" Auggie asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"You left your phone on the bar when you went for a break. But what does all this matter, Auggie? Why are you doing this? She's a guest. She'll be gone soon, again. Is she really worth losing your job?"

"Obviously you thought so when you reported me. You never quite explained that part," he said. "But let me tell the rest of the story, 'cause you're not the only one who sees and hears things. You called Mr. Wilcox 'Henry' a minute ago, and don't think I haven't seen you sneaking out of Jai's office every so often. What, was I going to be your third? Or are there more members of the staff you've been humping?"

"There's no need for you to be crude, Auggie!" Lena cried.

"I think there is."

At her voice, both Auggie and Lena turned to see Annie walking across the room, dressed in her clothes from the night before.

"Annie, you don't have to –"

"It's okay, Auggie," Annie said, her hand settling on his shoulder. "Since Lena hasn't denied being with both the Wilcoxes, I'd say 'humping' is putting it mildly. Since you're getting so much action, Lena, want to tell me why you object to Auggie getting some?"

"You bitch."

"Language, please," Annie said, taking a further step towards the woman. "So, let me get this straight. You saw Auggie come to my room last year, but said nothing. I called him the next day, and you're the one who answered, saying you'd never heard of him. I come back this year, and you know something? Your plan almost worked. I had no plans on picking up with Auggie again, but he has something you don't. Honesty, sincerity, and he's a good person."

"He doesn't deserve you," Lena spit out, her eyes flashing.

Annie cocked her head to the side. "And he deserves you? A woman who's sleeping her way through the staff? Auggie, since there's a hotel policy about hooking up with guests, I'm sure there's one for fellow employees, right?"

A feeling of pride and love swept through Auggie, and he slid his arm around Annie's waist. "You know, I think I do remember reading something about that in the handbook."

"Both of you can go to hell," Lena said before turning on her heel and stomping off.

As the door shut, Auggie turned and pulled Annie into his arms. "I'm sorry, Annie. If I'd known –"

Annie pulled back enough to look up into his face. "You couldn't have known she was that manipulative, Auggie. I'm just glad you never succumbed to her charms. Could you imagine being in line behind the Wilcoxes?"

Auggie laughed, then shook at the thought. "Been a hell of a week, you know that?"

"Oh, it's not over," Annie said, pressing a quick kiss against his lips before walking over to the table to pick up her purse.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going back to the hotel."

* * *

**A/N So, yeah, some of you were right. Lena had intercepted the call. This ain't even close to being over. What do you think so far? What else do you think is going to happen? **

**Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N COMPLETE FACEPALM! I meant to name Lena "Liza," you know, the reporter from Season 1. 8 chapters in, and now I realize my mistake? Ugh. Only figured it out when I went to look up her last name. To keep story going, I kept it as Lena, but just so you know, her character is not based on Season3 Lena, but Season1 Liza. As those who've seen the first season, you'll see my story parallels the characters' relationships, to a point.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

Annie could tell from the look on Auggie's face that he wasn't sure what they were about to do, and she was glad he didn't give voice to those thoughts. She wasn't sure herself. Only drive, frustration and intuition moved her feet, and she decided to go with it.

She instructed him to park around front instead of in the employee lot, and she headed toward the lobby entrance with him, hand-in-hand. He reached forward to open the door for her, and they shared a smile before walked into the beautiful lobby. Annie usually spent a few seconds enjoying the ambience of the ocean-themed room, but the sight of a tall, dark-haired man talking with the concierge spoiled that.

Jai Wilcox's head rose at the sound of the door opening, and his too-wide and too-white smile beamed at Annie. It dimmed completely into almost a scowl when he saw she wasn't alone.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm sure you know that, as you are no longer an employee, you are not allowed on premises unless you are a guest," Jai said, drawing himself up to his full height.

Annie's step didn't falter once as she crossed the room. "Auggie's my guest, Mr. Wilcox. And unless you want to lose me as a guest, I'd be obliged that you hold your tongue."

All her words came out smoothly, and she continued on through to her suite, Auggie's hand firmly gripped in hers. When they reached her door and shut it firmly behind them, she let out a deep breath.

"I was so hoping not to see him on the way here," she admitted.

"I think you handled Jai Wilcox fine," Auggie said, folding her in his arms. She accepted the embrace and laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent that was purely him – a mix of soap and a woodsy aftershave.

"I'm getting a touch of déjà vu," Auggie said while his hands smoothed down over the back of her sundress.

"Mm, really?" Annie asked. Her eyes fluttered shut as a rush of shivers ran over her at his touch. "Why, Mr. Anderson, what could you possibly be referring to?"

His chest rumbled with laughter, and he said, "Well, it wasn't this room exactly, and it was the middle of the night instead of midday, but –"

As his voice trailed off, Annie leaned back in his embrace and looked up into his face. She hadn't brought him back here specifically to re-enact their actions from a year ago, but the look on his face was stunningly identical to the one he wore that night.

"Tell me to leave," she said.

"Hmm?"

"That's what you told me that night, after you kissed me."

His eyes lowered down to her mouth, and the shivers Annie had a minute ago morphed into a warmth that spread everywhere he was touching her.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I knew it was forbidden, and at that point, I had no self-control regarding you."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Annie leaned up the few inches separating them and pressed a hard, lust-filled kiss on his mouth. His arms clenched her tighter, and for a few moments, she wanted nothing more than to finish their re-enactment of last year. But she still knew something had to be done about Jai Wilcox, and so she pulled back.

"Annie," Auggie growled into her mouth.

"I know, I know. But I didn't bring you here specifically for this," she said, extricating herself from his arms. "While I change, would you mind calling the Campbells and asking them to come here?"

He watched her pull a pair of shorts and a top out of the dresser and sat down in an armchair. "Annie, you don't have to do this. It's my fight."

She hesitated on her way to the bathroom and said, "I know. And really, we've only known each other for a handful of days, but what I said at your apartment is true. You are a good, honest person. You don't deserve to be taken advantage of and bulldozed like this."

15 minutes later, Annie heard the knock at her door as she was finishing fixing her hair. She was able to shower at Auggie's, but in a true bachelor pad style, he only owned a comb and a hair dryer, and she'd had to save the styling for now. She also applied some makeup, if only to increase her own self-esteem and appear more business-like.

She walked into the room as both Joan and Arthur Campbell walked in. She'd seen him, but Joan she'd yet to meet. "Hi, thanks for coming over. I'm sure the both of you are very busy."

"Yes, but Anderson here said it had something to do with the Wilcoxes?" Arthur Campbell asked.

"Yes, it does," Annie said, motioning the both of them to the chairs while she sat beside Auggie on the edge of the bed.

He took her hand, and Annie noticed Joan's eyebrow raise. "As both of you know, I've been fired for violating the hotel policy of fraternizing with a hotel guest," Auggie said, giving a somewhat sheepish smile in Annie's direction. "Though we both kept our – well, our relationship on the down low and off hotel property this past week, it seems Lena Hearn found out and reported it to the Wilcoxes."

"Lena?" Joan asked. "What kind of access does a waitress have to the owner and co-manager of the hotel?"

"I'm not sure I've met her," Arthur said. "Has she worked here long?"

"A few years now," Auggie supplied. "She came to my apartment an hour ago to 'console' me, and Annie and I got her to admit that she was the one who told, and also that she'd been – Well, that she's had relations of some sort or the other with both Jai and Henry."

Annie nearly smiled at the looks on the Campbells' faces.

"Why, that's – that's -"

"Completely against hotel policy!" Arthur fairly shouted.

"Well, wait a minute," Annie said. "You two are –"

"It's a bit complicated," Auggie replied. "They were married before they came here, and –"

"We were pretty much grandfathered in," Joan explained. "The policy simply states that managerial personnel are not to personally fraternize with staff. It keeps any accusations of favoritism or favors down."

Annie nodded. That made sense, but it also infuriated her more. "So, although Jai himself was blatantly violating the rules, he made sure to get Auggie fired for the same thing."

The three others nodded in unison.

Arthur was the first to stand. "If everyone will follow me, I believe I need to have a word with Henry Wilcox."

* * *

**A/N Meant to have this longer, but the scene seemed to "end" on its own with Arthur's statement. Thanks to all the new readers and reviewers! Your comments are giving me ideas with what you'd like to see in the story. Keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur Campbell insisted on going in to see Henry Wilcox alone, despite his wife, Miss Walker, and Auggie's protestations. Not that he wanted to deprive them of their fight, but in the year that he'd known the elder Wilcox, he'd come to know and understand the man. Backing Henry Wilcox into a corner only brought his claws out, and none of them could risk that now.

He knocked once on the door before opening it. "Henry, have a minute?"

"Arthur! Come in, please."

Hefting himself out of his desk chair, Henry walked over to his sideboard and opened a carafe full of a dark liquid. "Can I interest you?"

"Sure," Arthur said. He normally didn't drink until the sun set, but antagonizing his boss by refusing a drink wouldn't help.

Henry served the drinks and leaned against the front of his desk while Arthur settled into a chair a few feet away. "What can I do for you?"

"Mm," Arthur hummed, the strong liquor sliding across his tongue. "I wish this could be a social call, Henry, but it's regarding the firing of one of our most trusted and loyal employees."

"You need to fire someone, too?" Henry asked. "Jai was just in here yesterday –"

"It's about the man Jai fired," Arthur interrupted.

"Yes? What about it? Employees are yours and Jai's responsibilities as managers, Arthur."

"Yes, I know, but it only takes one of us, and I believe Jai has taken advantage of that in this case." Arthur could tell Henry was getting bored of the conversation, so he just dove in. "From my understanding, one of the waitresses in the restaurant, a Lena Hearn, informed Jai of her suspicions regarding August Anderson and Anne Walker, one of our guests. With no further investigation, Jai took it upon himself to give August two weeks' notice, citing hotel policy about fraternizing with guests."

He had Henry's attention now, and Arthur knew damn well it wasn't about the intrigue regarding his son's antics. As soon as he mentioned Lena's name, Henry's face blanched and his nostrils flared. Henry probably wondered how much Arthur and the rest of the group knew about Lena's indiscretions, but Arthur was smart enough not to point fingers.

"August has admitted to seeing Miss Walker on his days off, but as he was neither flaunting it nor did anyone suspect anything, I think firing a man who's worked for this hotel for years now and is a popular bartender was a bit – premature."

Henry was silent for a few seconds until he began to nod. Arthur continued.

"Those policies, Henry, were put in place by your predecessor to draw lines in the sand, make sure no one's taken advantage of."

"Yes, you're right. Perhaps Anderson's firing was premature," Henry said, nodding his head. Then, with a clearing of his throat, he pushed himself off the desk and headed back to the sideboard. "You'll take care of it, won't you? You and Joan?"

"No problem," Arthur said, standing up and placing his empty tumbler on Henry's desk. "One other thing, though. Another one of our policies regards relations between staff members. Now, I know this is odd coming from me, 'cause of Joan, but I think you should know that Lena and your son –"

Arthur let his words die off, but the clanging of the bottle that Henry was pouring his whiskey from echoed through the office, effectively shutting him up.

He waited until Henry composed himself and sopped up the spilled liquor with a few napkins before continuing, "That rule is, as you know, not as lenient. It was created so that no favoritism could occur. I just thought you should know."

Arthur took his leave and had his hand on the doorknob when Henry voice stopped him. "Tell my son to get in here."

"Of course."

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside Henry Wilcox's office…_

The short hallway Joan, Annie and Auggie were left standing in while Arthur shut the door behind him a moment ago seemed just a bit more closed in as the three of them stood there. Auggie rarely ever ventured this far in the building, and he saw now that he wasn't missing much. Just off the lobby behind the check-in desk, it held none of the warmth and welcoming attitude the rest of the hotel boasted.

His musing thoughts were interrupted by Annie's hand sliding into his, and he looked over to see that her confidence and drive from the last half hour wasn't quite reaching her eyes anymore. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. She responded with one of her own and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He felt a need to pull her into his arms, but Joan's eagle eyes were on them, and since his employment was up in the air at the moment, he didn't want to do anything that'd further incur his boss' wrath.

"How have you been enjoying your stay here, Miss Walker?" Joan asked.

Annie's head pulled up from Auggie's shoulder, and she also attempted to let go of his hand, but he held tight. "Yes, Mrs. Campbell. The area is beautiful, and your hotel's amenities are top notch. It's one of the reasons I came back."

"But not the only reason?" Joan pressed.

Annie glanced quickly over to Auggie, but his gaze was somewhere near the floor and wall. "At the time it was, yes."

"And now?"

Annie knew damn well what the beautiful, blonde, and well-dressed woman was referring to, but the object of Joan's question still wouldn't meet her eyes. She decided to just go with the truth, as too much misinformation has been spewed thus far.

"And now, I have to say that I'm glad that fate and good fortune has lead me to Auggie once again."

Her confession had the desired effect, and his eyes lifted to meet hers. The intensity in them shocked her a bit, but she squeezed his fingers with her own and tried to mentally tell him that they'd have time later, when this was all done, to talk more.

"Then I wish you both the best of luck," Joan replied.

"Thank you," Annie said, not bothering to pull her eyes away from Auggie's chocolate ones.

A door at the end of the hall opened, and all three pair of eyes looked over to see Jai Wilcox emerge from his office. His steps stuttered a bit as he saw who was blocking the hallway, but he soon recovered and approached them.

"Mrs. Campbell," he said, ignoring both Auggie and Annie's presence. "Did you need something?"

"Not from you, Jai," Joan retorted, not bothering to conceal her annoyance with the man. "Arthur is speaking with Henry, and we're waiting for them to finish."

Annie noticed how Jai's dark skin paled a bit before he quickly pulled himself together. That's right, she thought, we've gone over your annoying, idiotic head.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and Annie so wanted to hear what he was attempting to say, but just then, Henry Wilcox's door opened, and Arthur stepped out.

Four people stood a few feet away, and he half-chuckled at the audience he had. "Thank you for waiting for me, everyone. Jai, I'm glad you're here. Henry would like to speak with you."

To everyone but Jai, they could tell from Arthur's tone what had happened behind the door, and all three of them broke into a smile. Annie was sure she heard Auggie stifle a laugh.

Once the door shut again, they were all full of questions for Arthur, but he shushed them with a raised hand. "Discretion, please, if you would. Miss Walker, as manager of this hotel, I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this. We hope the next week will be everything you hoped for. Auggie, your firing has been rescinded. Please accept our apologies. Joan, is there anything else?"

"Mm, well, Auggie, your shift has been covered for the rest of the day, so if you'd like to treat this as a vacation day, we'll see you tomorrow?"

The younger couple could do nothing but shut their dropped-open mouths and nod to the couple as they sauntered out to the lobby.

"Auggie?" Annie asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Yes?"

"If you've got nothing else to do today, the view from my balcony of the sunset is really spectacular."

* * *

If Auggie felt a sense of déjà vu earlier, Annie felt it twofold when her hotel room door closed, and he stood before her, silent but for his eyes full of intent and determination. A year ago, she was hesitant, and he the aggressor.

But the past several days, he'd not pushed for anything farther than kissing and hugging and petting, and the cloud of "what if they get caught" had been lifted, the dazzling light and brightness and rightness of their mutual lust and affection towards one another shone down on them.

The air fairly crackled between them, and Annie threw caution to the wind and reached for him. Her fingers gripped the black polo tee that he wore and pulled him the couple of feet over. Once he got the idea – and the go-ahead – his hands reached up quickly and cradled her jaw. One second is all it took for him to tilt her head to the perfect angle before his mouth was on hers, making up for a year's worth of misunderstandings and misinformation.

They'd kissed many times over the past week, but this one was different, Annie recognized at once.. This was what Annie remembered from a year ago. It was as if he was trying to brand himself on her with his touch, taste, and complete dominance.

And once again, her body and mind automatically surrendered. She'd always known that Auggie would never take advantage, that his intentions were pure and true. Not to mention hot and sexy. She'd always thought of him as so since the first time she met him, but she never thought at the time that she'd be where she found herself right now.

Or, she thought, where she found herself a second ago 'cause Auggie's ardor had wrapped his arms around her while his mouth plundered hers and slammed her against the door frame.

Her moan of ever-so-slight pain echoed in his mouth, and Annie was lost. Her hands released his shirt and slid up around his shoulders, crossing around his neck as she pulled and held his head and neck to her. Not that she needed to, of course. Auggie's grip on her was just as fierce and hot, alternating gripping and caressing up her sides and back as his mouth, with its precision timing, alternated between plundering and making love to her lips, teeth and tongue.

Annie knew she wouldn't last long standing, so she pushed against him, with an eye towards making it towards the king-size bed that dominated the luxurious room. Her bed of a year ago was just a few feet from the door, but this one took a bit longer to reach. Annie tore her mouth away from his for just a second just to make sure they were headed in the right direction.

Crashing into a table would completely ruin the mood, and, she thought with a delirious giggle, just might interrupt their "déjà vu" moment. A moment that she'd been dreaming about for the last year, even as she'd kissed others.

Once the white comforter came into her peripheral vision, her mouth sought his again, and turning them both, she made sure the back of her knees hit the mattress before they both lost their momentum. His weight on hers was just as delicious as she remembered, and once the initial shock wore off, mouths found each other once again.

As did hands find cloth, and within a few seconds, bare skin as clothing was pulled up and off and tossed . Their initial and only complete coupling was fueled by desire and pent-up frustration and the knowledge that, come morning, they'd be on opposite sides of the coast. That excuse no longer existed, and once only a couple scraps of clothing separated them, their frantic movements slowed with the mutual realization.

Annie's hands splayed as far as her fingers could reach across his back, memorizing every inch of muscle and skin and sinew. A flash of memory of when they were at the beach came to her, and she whispered into his ear, "Auggie?"

"Yeah?" he panted, his body never stopping.

"What's your tattoo of?" she asked before sinking her teeth and lips into his shoulder.

His hissed in reaction as his body tensed up, then resumed its worship of hers. "Some kind of tribal sign. Never asked. Did it on a dare in college. Why, do you like it?" he growled while his tongue did unspeakable things to her ear.

"Mm," Annie keened. "If I didn't, do you think I'd be here right now?"

Auggie chuckled and responded by simultaneously pressing his body fully into hers and pulling back just enough so that his eyes met hers. "Annie, I may not be in full control of my faculties right now, as you've intoxicated me beyond recognition, but I do know that you are the type of woman that never does anything without full and careful consideration beforehand. And I must say, I'm honored and extremely flattered that you chose me to share yourself with."

If Annie was half in love with her fantasy vacation bartender beforehand, she knew she was closer than ever after that short speech. As she had no words to respond with, at least at that moment, she did the next best thing and reached up to claim his lips once again with hers.

* * *

**A/N Too bad I've marked this story as T, cause it was getting kind of good. Ah, well. We've all got a pretty good imagination, I'd say. Hope everyone has a great weekend!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Henry Wilcox was back behind his desk when his son walked in. He could tell by the young man's confused face that he already partly knew what was going on. Not wanting to waste any more time, he gestured to the chair Arthur sat in only a few minutes ago.

"Jai, my son," he said. "I guess I pulled you out of that business school too early."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you'd rather get your learning on the job, you remember? I admired you for that. I never got a degree myself, and learned everything on my way up the ladder of many hotels until I came to own this one."

He saw Jai roll his eyes and go to stand up.

"Sit down!"

That got his attention, and Henry leveled him with a hard stare. "I assumed you were taking after me, going by my example, but you just wanted all of the title and none of the responsibility that goes with it.

Your decision to fire Mr. Anderson for violating hotel policy was based on information received while you, yourself, were violating hotel policy. Tell me, my son, did any of the chapters of your textbooks have a section about keeping your own hands clean before you go around slinging mud?"

"What are you talking about? What policy did I violate? What proof do you have? Or does Anderson get all the –"

"Quiet!" Henry bellowed. This time, Jai's bravado slid, and his dark skin paled. "I brought you here to learn the ropes, not throw around your weight as co-manager and have your way with the staff and guests. I've let you get away with too much so far, but this time, you've crossed the line."

"What are you going to do?" Jai asked, his voice nothing but a whisper now.

"Don't look so terrified. You are going back to school, and then you will work your way up the ladder, as you should have done from the beginning. I'm not doing this to punish you, whatever you may think."

Henry let the information sink into Jai's brain for a few seconds before standing. "I am proud of you, Jai, always remember that. Your mother would be proud of the fine man you've grown into. Let's not spoil her memory by parting on bad terms."

At the mention of his beloved mother, Jai's head rose, and he nodded. "Thank you, father."

* * *

After "that day," Annie and Auggie settled back into what they were doing the few days prior to their being outed. Even though their relationship was given the go-ahead by none other than the hotel owner, Annie still didn't feel right flaunting it. So, while he was working, she took in the sights of the town, beachcombed, shopped, but always made it back to the hotel while the sun still shone.

Like her first night there, she again took up her seat at the table by the window, ordered dinner, had a cocktail, and, when the crowds had died down, went up to the bar and kissed Auggie good night.

A few nights, she took her rental car to his apartment. In addition to being able to make any mixed drink imaginable, Auggie was a fantastic cook, and Annie borrowed his shirt a couple of mornings to watch him fix her breakfast in nothing but his sleep pants. California living had gifted him with a golden glow, and coupled with surfer muscles and the tribal tattoo, Annie couldn't think of a place she wanted to be than right there.

But, as the days moved along, the inevitable ending of her two-week vacation loomed, and though Auggie never mentioned it, Annie could feel her bubble of happiness about to burst.

Every time the thought that, eventually, they'd have to part again popped up, she pushed it back to the back of her mind. Every second she spent thinking of the city's concrete jungle took her away from the ocean view and wonderful smells and, of course, Auggie.

His days off, he'd kept his promise to keep up her surfing lessons, and though she'd felt self-conscious and awkward, her feet stayed on the board by the end of the first day. She'd repaid him with a massage on the beach afterward that he fell asleep towards the end of. He'd looked so adorable, she couldn't resist snapping a pic of him as he stretched out in the sand.

* * *

The final Saturday, the day before she was to hop on that plane back to New York City, Annie woke with warring thoughts of relief and regret. Another sense of déjà vu flowed over her as she stretched on her fluffy, king-sized bed. She felt the same way last year when she was about to leave. Back then it was just California, gorgeous weather, and the laid-back style she was leaving. This time around, she was leaving behind someone that had stayed in her memory a year after one night of passion.

She didn't want to think about what kind of heartache she'd experience once she got on that plane the next morning. Her cell beeped with a text, and she saw it was from Auggie.

_Don't make plans for today. I'm off work. Wait for me. I'll be there in an hour._

She read the text a few times through, trying to figure out what exactly he had planned. He hadn't said anything over the past few days, and she assumed she'd just see him at the bar that night.

Before she knew it, 15 minutes had passed, and she realized she only had 45 minutes to prepare for his arrival. The blankets went flying as she hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. If this was the last day she could spend with him, she wanted to look her best.

She was still deciding between wedges and flats and sneakers when Auggie's knock sounded at the door.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, flinging the door open. Her wedge sandals were dangling off of her fingertips, and she nearly dropped them at the sight before her. Auggie was holding a laden room service tray, looking as handsome as she had ever seen him.

He smiled before answering, "Guess I should have been more specific in my text."

"Well, I need to know if we're walking or driving. I can't go for miles in these," Annie said, waving her wedges around.

"Calm down, sweetheart."

Auggie walked in and sat the tray on the table. He then turned back to Annie and took the shoes out of her hands and dropped them on the floor. He shushed her protestations with a warm kiss to her lips.

"First, we're going to eat breakfast here, I figured on your deck. Then we'll head out."

"Oh," Annie breathed, her cheeks coloring with embarrassment and the proximity of his body up against hers.

"Yes, oh. And then, I thought, since you took to surfing so well, you'd be willing to try something else."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Annie said.

* * *

12 hours later, they were back on her deck, holding hands between their chairs. Annie felt exhausted, but happy. Auggie's "something else" was a session of paragliding just south of the hotel in San Diego. He'd thought she would be just as nervous as she was during the surfing lessons, but what Auggie didn't know was that Annie had spent one summer sky diving. Jumping out of planes had nothing on the cliffs they dove off of and glided around all afternoon.

Suffice to say, Annie loved it. They then had dinner and listened to live music before heading back to the hotel. She thought she'd be sad right now, because in 24 hours, she'd be back in her apartment in New York, but just being around Auggie kept a smile on her face.

"Hey, I never told you what happened with everybody a week ago," Auggie said.

"Mm, never really gave it a second thought."

"Both Jai and Lena are gone."

"Did they elope or something?" Annie said with a giggle.

"No, silly. I think Henry's got bigger plans for Jai than to settle down with someone like Lena. Jai's been sent back to university, and rumor has it Joan confronted Lena about her extracurricular activities."

"Ooh, I'd love to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation."

"You wouldn't have heard much. Lena refused to talk, and she left. No notice, no goodbyes, no nothing."

Annie turned her head to look at him. "Aww, are you sad?" she asked with a giggle.

"Cute," Auggie replied. "Nobody knows where she went. Seems she didn't make many friends here, even though she's been here for a few years."

"Too busy sleeping her way to the top."

"Yep. Joan and Arthur'll be busy filling in a few spaces by September."

Annie slid her fingers out of his to grab a bottle of beer on the table beside her. "Well, other than Jai and Lena, who else has been fired?" she asked, taking a long drink.

"Nobody. But as of yesterday, I gave notice to Joan that I'll be gone by the end of summer."

Annie had just swallowed her drink, or else she'd be spewing it out over her legs in surprise. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Schooling's done. I'd always planned on leaving the hotel when I graduated and get into the IT field."

Annie's mind began swimming a bit, and it wasn't due to the alcohol. She remembered him telling her his plans, but until now, it didn't dawn on her that he'd be moving on, as well, into his own life.

"Where are you going to go?" she whispered.

He didn't answer right away, and Annie was half-afraid to look at him. His touch on her hand, though, brought her attention back to his face. His eyes shone with hope.

"I hear New York City's a great place to live."

* * *

**A/N Now, that'd be a sweet as pie ending, wouldn't it? But…..I got a few more ideas left for our couple.**

**Thanks for reading! As always, leave a word of review? About to top 100! Woo-hoo!**


	11. Chapter 11

Auggie wasn't sure what to expect from Annie as he said those words. Actually, he surprised himself by saying it. The day had been going perfect so far, and he'd been taking Annie's lead of just going with the flow and not mentioning that their time together had a foreseeable ending.

He knew that, had Annie never came back to the hotel, he'd still be leaving at the end of the summer. His degree was hard-earned, and his bartending wages and tips were put away. He could go anywhere to work, having received offers from all over the country and a few overseas. He never considered leaving his home state until a year ago when a bright, blonde bubble of energy and beauty and sweetness sat down at his bar and ordered a drink.

His buddies had teased him afterwards when he told them about her and his "late-night visit" to her hotel room before she left. Then, when she'd returned, he knew he was gone. Head over heels in love with one of the hotel's guests. When they came together again, just as easy and effortless as it'd been before, his future plans were set. When he'd informed friends and family that he'd probably be traveling to pursue his life's work, they were shocked. California boy doing a 180?

But Auggie always followed his instincts, and the past two weeks, from beginning to end, showed him what he'd been missing out on in his life. Someone to share it with. That someone who now stared back at his inadvertent omission that he planned on following her back home with a look of shock.

There was just enough twilight left in the setting sun's afterglow for him to see that she wasn't expecting what he'd just said. But then the shock switched to blinking and, to his surprise, laughter.

"Oh, Auggie," she said between giggles. "What is a sun-loving surfer boy going to do in the city?"

Still trying to pull his admission back into his mouth, Auggie let out a short laugh, as well. "I'm sure the sun shines just about everywhere," he said with a wink.

Annie smiled and said, "I'm going to miss you more than you know ever when I leave this time."

"Shh," Auggie said, grabbing up her hand between them. "We still have a few hours left. I didn't plan on spending it talking, did you?"

Before she could answer, Auggie swung his legs over the side of his chaise and used the leverage he had on her hand to pull her closer. Just enough to knock her off balance, he swept her forward-falling body into his lap. Then, not allowing for any further protestations or talking, he stood and carried her back inside.

Annie might not think he had the fortitude or desire or will to leave the West coast, but Auggie knew what he wanted, and he refused to submit their relationship to just e-mails and phone calls. He loved this angelic beauty he held in his arms, and when they finally parted, he wanted to make sure she knew it, even if he couldn't say it yet.

* * *

He'd insisted on following her to the airport, even though she told him she had to turn her rental in, and it'd be a waste of gas and time for him to drive there, and then back. But he insisted. Annie so wanted to just let last night be their good-bye, to have a clean break, with thoughts of sometime in the future meeting up again. They made sure to have each other's phone numbers, e-mail addresses, and physical addresses this time around. Annie couldn't imagine having to spend another year like she did last year.

Non-flyers weren't allowed past security, so thankfully, Annie had time to head to the restroom and pull herself together before boarding the plane. The flight attendants would probably have something to say about her red eyes and distraught appearance. Which was why Annie had wanted to say good-bye to Auggie last night. She didn't want to have to be the one walking away from him after he kissed her good-bye.

She'd wanted to keep her mind in check, remind herself that, though she was having fun for those two weeks, she'd have to eventually leave and go back home, get back to work. It'd taken a couple of hours of staring out the window at the gorgeous landscape, an overly indulgent in-flight dinner, and a couple little bottles of vodka to calm her down. Then the exhaustion, emotional overload, and alcohol took over, and she slept the rest of the way home.

The first two weeks after she got home were a blur to Annie. Having taken that much time off at once, which she never had in the past, meant a backlog of work-related phone messages, e-mails, and assignments she had to accept and schedule. But, unlike last year, her connection to the West Coast was still there, as Auggie sent texts and calls.

His texts made her laugh, and his calls made her miss him a bit less. She'd never been in a long-distance relationship before, but Annie soon realized, she was now in one. They traded pics and videos of themselves, and after Auggie talked her through the setup, Skyped every once in a while. He'd joked that he'd make a techie out of her yet.

She asked every once in a while what he was doing, what he planned to do at the end of the summer, but every time, he shrugged and said he was keeping his options open, or he was waiting for a phone call to be returned. Then he'd change the subject or make a joke, and they'd go on to other topics.

* * *

The final day of Auggie's work went as normal as could but expected, but he was glad when it was over. The past month had been a whirlwind of planning and long-distance wooing of his Annie. Though she seemed to treat their two weeks together as nothing more than a "vacation romance," he'd seen the tears in her eyes as they parted at the airport.

It was all he needed. She'd scoffed at his inadvertent declaration that he planned on leaving California, but without her there, the sun didn't seem to shine as brightly as it once did. Surfing used to bring him joy and calm his mind, but all he could think of while out on the water any more was the way Annie looked in her one-piece while she'd tried to stay on top of his surfboard.

The last few hours of his last shift were slow. The summer season was nearly over, and the tourist numbers dwindling. The last hour Stu took a couple of beers out of the fridge and motioned for him to join him at the table by the windows.

Auggie agreed with a smile.

"Just so you know, I didn't steal these," Stu said with a smile as they sat down. "They're on me, sort of a half-assed farewell present."

"And we just had to sit here while drinking them, huh?" Auggie joked back.

"Place doesn't seem as bright and shiny without her sitting here every night, watching the sunset."

An unaccustomed growl escaped Auggie's throat before he could stop it. "Is that so?"

"Calm down, lover boy," Stu said. "I only meant you haven't been as happy as you've been in the past since she left."

"Oh, sorry," Auggie said, pushing his flare of jealousy back down.

"You've got it bad, dude. You are going to go after her, right? 'Cause –"

"Of course, I am," Auggie said, a little too quickly and aggressively.

"Okay," Stu drawled out. "Then why the attitude? You've been talking to her, I know, and your cell's been in your head any time you're not working."

Auggie took a deep breath and took his time answering, emptying half his bottle. "I love Annie, Stu. And before you say anything about, we've only known each other for what amounts to two weeks, and why am I giving up my job, my life here, everything, for her –"

"I would never say anything like that," Stu interrupted. "We've been friends for years, and you've never acted like this before. If you love her, go after her."

"Yeah, I plan to," Auggie said. "It's just, I'm not sure if she feels the same way, you know? What if she's got someone else back in New York?"

Stu responded with an exaggerated eye roll. "God, Aug. I've only talked to Annie when she was placing her order every night, and I know she wasn't that type of person. What you need to do is swallow all this self-defeat you've got, grow a pair, and go get your woman."

Auggie's eyes grew wide at his best friend's little speech. "Since when did you become such an expert on relationships?"

Stu laughed and said, "I've been watching people dance around each other at this hotel as long as you have, my friend. It's easy to separate the couples that are there for a hook-up from the ones that are together for the long haul. You've had it bad since last year."

"Yeah, guess you're right," Auggie said, saluting his friend with his bottle before emptying it.

"How come it took her coming back for you two to hook up?"

With that question, Auggie detailed out for Stu what Lena had done and how it all culminated in both her and Jai leaving. Joan had kept the gossip down to a minimum as both of them had left quickly and without a word, so not many knew the whole story.

"So, if Annie hadn't have come back, you'd probably have never seen her again, huh?"

Auggie shrugged, "I don't know. I got her name and contact info, but I figured, she didn't call me, so she wasn't interested."

"But think about it, Auggie. She came back. Directly here, to this hotel, when she could have gone anywhere for a vacation. I think fate was trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, we got a second chance, but –"

"Dude, if you don't leave here, pack your bags and head to New York City, I'm gonna call Lena and tell her you've had a change of heart."

"Okay, okay," Auggie said, laughing and holding his hands up in surrender. "I give. Besides, I've already gotten my tickets purchased."

"Then what the hell are we talking about here, man?" Stu asked with feigned frustration.

"Just needed to talk it out with someone. This is a big step for me. Nobody believes that 'California boy' is willing to leave the only home he's known to go chase after a girl."

"I believe it, and anybody who's ever met Annie would believe it," Stu said. "Now, come on. We gotta clean up, and then you get to close out for the last time."

* * *

**A/N And y'all thought it'd be a sweet happily ever after, A&A traipsing around New York story. :) Aug's fallen hard and fast. Do you think he can make Annie believe he'd give up his living-in-paradise lifestyle just for her?**

**Please review. Love hearing from all of you, especially the new readers! Love you all to pieces!**


	12. Chapter 12

Auggie would have wanted nothing more than to drive up to Annie's apartment and surprise her at her door, a bouquet of roses and diamond ring in hand, but something told him not to. Such gestures might be great for romance stories and chick flicks, but he was in this for the long haul.

He needed to show Annie that he was serious about his life, about her, and about them spending the next few decades together. Then, you know, he'd buy out a florist and visit a jewelers.

His first step, beyond packing up his life, was contacting one of the most promising of his job offers and telling them he'd accept the job. It was located in heart of Manhattan, only a subway's ride away from Annie's apartment.

He contacted a realtor and got a decent place. The price didn't bother him, 'cause it was about on par with living in southern California. Both were expensive places to live, which was why Auggie had saved every penny he could while working at the hotel.

He boarded his nonstop flight from Los Angeles to JFK with a suitcase and a fuller bank account after selling his board and car. His buddies offered to keep his board and other surfing gear, 'cause, they told him, he'd be back soon, right?

As he stowed his gear in the above compartment and took his seat, Auggie smiled in remembrance. He'd surprised everybody, it seemed. Everybody but himself. He pulled out his cell and gazed again at the reason he was leaving. It was a pic he'd taken of Annie when she hadn't realized. Her face looked serene and utterly beautiful. Others might not look past that, but Auggie was glad he'd had the chance to get to know her, even if it was over the wooden top of a bar.

Vibrant and witty, she taught him in the short time he'd known her how much he'd been missing spending his whole life in what she called paradise, but he called his home. He just hoped she wouldn't mind him tagging along after her.

* * *

Sitting in a café with her sister, Danielle, Annie sipped her coffee while she listened to all the gossip she'd missed on her vacation. A cooler than normal breeze blew through the open door, and she felt herself shiver.

"Wow, you'd think they'd shut the door now that it's coming on fall, you know?" Danielle said, wrapping her cardigan over her chest.

"It's the beginning of September, Dani," Annie said with a chuckle. "We've got a few weeks left of good weather."

"So says the woman with the tan and natural blonde highlights," Danielle grumbled.

It only made Annie's smile wider.

"So, has this Auggie guy called you yet?"

Annie almost wished she hadn't confided in her what happened, but she had to tell someone. "Yes, of course he has. I think he's trying to make up for last year."

A telltale beep-beep-beep signified a text message, and Annie said, "Sorry, do you mind?"

"Go ahead, who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Danielle teased.

Annie rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics. "I've only known the guy for what, three weeks? It's a little early to be picking out china patterns."

"So you say."

Danielle was right, as Annie saw Auggie's name come up with the text alert.

_Hey, beautiful. Is it snowing there yet?_

She smiled at his silliness – or maybe it wasn't. He'd probably never seen snow before in his life, she thought, unless he took long road trips up to the California mountains to ski. She'd have to ask him if he's ever done that.

_No. But trees should be turning color soon. I'll send pics. It's gorgeous here this time of year. _

As Annie slipped her phone back in her bag, her eyes lifted to see Danielle staring back at her with unconcealed wonder. "What?"

Danielle sighed, "It's like pulling teeth with you. What'd he say?"

"I'm not gonna detail every second of my relationship with you, Dani."

"Ooh, so it is a relationship," Danielle replied, leaning her elbows on the table and tucking her hands under her chin. "Is he planning on returning the favor and coming over here for some East Coast lovin'?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"When I left, he said he was leaving the hotel and getting a job somewhere else. He didn't know where, and he hasn't told me yet where he's going."

"Interesting," Danielle said. Annie could see the scheming look in her sister's eyes and immediately rued the day she'd decided to spill the beans on her vacation activities.

"Drop it, please. I'm not going to push him to do anything. He's a very smart, very capable man with his whole life ahead of him. It wouldn't be fair for me to insist he come here."

Then, before Danielle could push any further and make Annie feel even worse about being so far away from her California boy, she went for the one topic of conversation that won every time.

"So, what do Katia and Chloe think of their new teachers this year?"

That did the trick, as Danielle launched into her favorite subject: her children. Annie loved her nieces, but could only listen with half her usual attention. Danielle brought up the niggling thoughts and fears she'd had in the weeks since she left the west coast. Auggie's daily calls, texts, and e-mails kept a smile on her face, but the context of them left her wanting. As of yet, he's yet to tell her what he's doing now that he's left the hotel. She refused to be that person that nagged and questioned and made a big issue out of "what are you going to do with the rest of your life."

The two weeks they spent together were wonderful, and only now did she realize how much he'd colored her life that, up until now, she thought was fulfilled. She never minded living in the city 'cause her travels took her everywhere. But even the thoughts of walking through Central Park at the height of autumn and window shopping during Christmas now didn't hold their usual luster.

She now wanted to share it with someone.

* * *

Two weeks later, she decided to take a walk in Central Park. The trees had just begun changing, and she hoped some had begun to shed their leaves so she could press one out and send it to Auggie. She assumed he was still in California 'cause he hadn't said he'd found a new place. Then again, she thought as she strolled through the cool morning air, he might have found a place to work close by his place and wouldn't need to move at all.

She sighed, wishing she'd had more time with him to talk more. It seemed their whole relationship occurred in a concentrated format, with little details left out that she'd just now begun thinking about. Maybe she should start making a list.

Pounding feet sounded ahead of her, and she automatically slid to the side. Getting bowled over once by a hard-running jogger made her instincts very keen. Her eyes were scanning the grass along the lane looking for a decent leaf when she found the perfect one. Beautifully golden and perfectly formed, it still had a touch of green left near the stem.

She plucked it off the ground and stood. Her hair had fallen in her face, so she tucked it behind her ear. The approaching pounding feet were nearly on her, and she looked up to see the jogger only a few feet away.

When their eyes met, he came to a sudden halt, his momentum nearly throwing him off balance. Annie was frozen to the spot, the yellowed leaf clutched in one hand and the other in her hair.

"Auggie?"

"Ann – Annie, my God, I – I really didn't expect to see you here."

"You – you – you're –" Words didn't want to form in her brain at the shock of seeing him, and she blinked fast a few times and took a few deep breaths to ward off passing out.

"Annie?" he asked, and with her downcast eyes, she saw his sneaker-clad feet approaching until he stood just in front of her.

"I got you a leaf," was all she could whisper out, her hand clenching the present in her fingers held out to him.

* * *

**A/N Yay! They're back together! But, wonder what Annie's reaction is gonna be knowing Auggie's been there this long, and... Well, that'll wait 'til next chapter. I'm evil, I know it.**

**Yes, I've watched the season finale. No spoilers here, so if you wanna chat, toss me a PM or review. And, well, review anyway! **


	13. Chapter 13

Her statement threw Auggie for a loop. His first thought when they saw each other was, she's going to be so mad at him. He expected hysterics, anger, tears, perhaps a complete altering of all the goodness they'd built so far in their relationship.

But, before he could even formulate an excuse, she'd held a yellow leaf up between them.

"I got you a leaf."

He took it from her fingers, their skin brushing just enough. As the curious mix of warmth and sizzle lit both of their skins from the fingertips up, their eyes met. Any explanation Auggie had went out the window as he took that one step closer that allowed him to bend down and capture her lips with his own. They hadn't been apart all that long, really, but it felt like an eternity since he'd tasted her sweetness, smelled that scent that was distinctly Annie.

Not even caring that he'd been running hard for half an hour and was covered in sweat, Auggie wrapped his arms around her shoulder, while her hands slid around his side and up his back.

A glorious minute later, he felt her retreating. He hadn't wanted to let her go, but her hands on his chest were insistent. "Annie," he breathed as their lips finally parted.

His reunion bliss, though, abruptly ended as he opened his eyes to see hers flashing at him.

"What the hell, Auggie! All this time! How long – Why – What –"

"Annie, Annie, wait," he said, trying to ward off her blows as her hands slapped at his arms.

"You've been here! All this time! I've been waiting! Waiting to hear from you, where you were going, and you never said!"

As wonderful and beautiful as his blonde goddess was, she was just as extreme in her anger. Auggie knew he deserved every one of her epithets and hits, but he also knew nothing he did was designed to hurt her, and he had to make her listen.

"Annie, Annie, stop, please," he said, finally grabbing hold of her wrists.

"Let go of me," she said between clenched teeth.

"I will, but please, promise that you'll listen?"

She nodded once, and Auggie let go, hoping she wouldn't turn tail and run.

"I've been in New York City for about two weeks now," he said quickly, hoping that once he got all the information out, she'd stop staring daggers at him. "I got a job at a tech firm here writing software, and I've got an apartment not too far away from here. It's not much, but – yeah."

She still stood there, so he kept talking. "You remember our last night together? I said I was planning on leaving the hotel all along, and you asked where I'd go."

Her arms crossed over her chest, and her voice was somewhat softer as she said, "I remember."

"I knew you'd never stay in California, though I secretly wanted you to, but I also knew I couldn't just let you leave. I hadn't thought of coming here until I'd said it then. Pretty much surprised myself, to tell you the truth. But you didn't believe me."

"Auggie, all this memory lane stuff is –"

"Just please, let me get through this," Auggie said. He almost felt as if he were in the fight of his life, and the adrenaline rush from his run coupled with the emotional flood from their reunion was making his head swim. "You didn't believe me, Annie. I could see then that all you saw in me was some California surfer boy who'd never give up his waves for a girl."

"What?"

"So I decided to do everything in my power to show you how wrong you were, and that I could be the kind of man you deserved. One with a job that didn't involve hocking cocktails to drunks in between searching for the perfect wave. So I sold everything, my board, my car, and I jumped on a plane and came out here."

"Auggie, I –"

"Just hold on, I'm almost done," he said. "I was planning on surprising you at your place, or somewhere like that, with a bouquet of flowers or something and a speech all planned out. But I guess that's all a moot point now. It doesn't really change anything, though."

A cooling breeze rustled through the trees around them, and Auggie took a deep breath. He held a hand out, not daring to touch her yet, but in hopes that she'd accept what he was saying and forgive him.

"Maybe we didn't meet in the most perfect of situations, and a hell of a lot of time and misunderstandings and just bad luck has put up barriers in our path, but I knew. I just knew when you'd walked into the bar again two months ago that fate had given me another chance, had given us another chance."

He just stopped himself from proclaiming his love for her, simply because he definitely wanted to wait for a moment that didn't involve his sweaty jogging outfit and misunderstood feelings.

"Please say you don't hate me," he said.

* * *

The whole time he was kissing her, the part of Annie that had been missing him since the airport all those weeks ago was reveling. But then the reality of what was going on hit her, and she had to push away, had to get some answers.

His whole speech, as rambling and hitting on so many points as it was, did make sense. He'd wanted to get settled and be able to prove himself. But his reasoning for it was all wrong. She'd thought earlier that they hadn't really had time enough to get to know one another as well as couples should have, and here was another example.

Her anger by this time had dissipated, leaving her with a slight headache. She raised her hand to his outstretched one.

"Of course I don't hate you, Auggie," she said. His fingers curled around hers, and he stepped closer, his other hand reaching for her face, but she stopped its advance. "What I am is angry. Not at you, but at what you obviously think of me."

"Annie, please, I –"

"No," Annie interrupted. "You already explained yourself. You thought I'd never love you the way you were, and so you made all these changes without telling me and decided to just come to New York and expect me to be happy?"

His face, so full of hope and desperation, immediately fell, and his fingers started to pull away from hers, but she hung on. "Yes, you said you'd wanted to come to New York, but it's not that I didn't believe you couldn't do it or wouldn't do it. It's that you could go anywhere and do anything. Your future, Auggie, shouldn't be held back by me."

"You think you hold me back? Annie, I'd still be bumming around Southern California, catching waves and looking for some kind of job. You pulled me out of that, Annie. You showed me how vibrant and exciting the world is, and all I want to do is experience it with you. Maybe I should've said something, but even if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore, I'm here. I left the state and struck out on my own."

He looked so determined and earnest that Annie had to drop her eyes from his. Her gaze landed on their entwined hands. She sighed and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles. A soft moan sounded from his chest, and he gathered her to him. This time, she didn't resist.

Her head rested on his shoulder, and she reveled in the remembered strength and warmth of his embrace. Soft kisses were pressed into her hair, and his arms held her tight.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" she asked with a laugh. "I bet we set a record for more arguments and misunderstandings and making ups in such a short period of time."

"Anything worthwhile is worth fighting for," Auggie whispered back. "I'd say we could start over, now that we're both here, but –"

"That's a wonderful idea," Annie said. "But since we've already slept together, a first date would be kinda silly now."

Auggie pulled back enough to see her face, and he ran a hand along her hairline, tucking the blonde strands behind her ear. "How about we just treat this as it is? Two people reunited for a second and final time, promising to always tell each other what they're thinking instead of assuming?"

"Do you think we could start with just talking? I've got a lot of questions for you, mister."

"It's a deal," Auggie said. "Do you want to come back to my place? I could show you around and change out of these clothes, then we could, you know, talk."

Annie had to hide a smile as he bent to retrieve the dropped leaf. She knew what he was referring to, and though she was serious about getting to know each other more, it didn't mean they had to stay clothed to do so, right?

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N Thank you all for staying with me through this odd little AU vacation-inspired jaunt. Tell me what you think, and leave it a review.**

**In addition, still stuck on what to do with In The Cave. Got any ideas for me?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
